Quando se descobre o amor
by Arween Granger
Summary: REESCRITA, REEDITADA...Com muito mazis sentimento agora...Slash leve,Severussirius...O que acontece quando se está apaixonado...e o que faz qundo descobre que esses sentimento sã recíprocos...


**Quando se descobre o amor.**

Hogwarts-15/10/1975 

Era mais uma tarde no castelo de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos do 5º ano estavam na aula de poções absortos com as explicações do professor Slughorn. Todos, exceto um aluno de cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos.

Sirius Black não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção nas explicações do professor, seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o sonserino de cabelos oleosos e olhos tão negros que o único pensamento de Sirius era de se entregar àquela total escuridão.

-Sr. Black será que minha aula não está o suficientemente interessante para o senhor?

- Desculpa, professor, eu me distraí.

- Acho melhor o senhor ir se distrair na sala do diretor. Ah, já ia me esquecendo, menos **20** pontos para a Grifinória.- falou o professor com uma cara de quem havia sido interrompido num de seus intermináveis louvores a sua própria pessoa.

Sirius levantou-se e antes de se retirar seu olhar cruzou com o dono de seus pensamentos. Mas o olhar de Severus não era um olhar arrogante como costumava ser quando Sirius estava na companhia de James. Ele subiu as escadas para a sala do diretor lembrando da cena de agora há pouco.

- Porque será que ele me olhou daquele jeito? Seu olhar era doce e ao mesmo tempo preocupado... Será que meus sentimentos são correspondidos? Não, seria muito bom para ser verdade, e eu nem tenho certeza do que realmente sinto. Preciso pensar nisso com mais calma.(O quê! A inatingível auto-confiança de Sirius Black foi abalada! Segurem-se! O universo saiu dos eixos! O.O)

- Falando sozinho Sr. Black?- perguntou o diretor na frente da gárgula que escondia a porta de seu escritório.

- Desculpa, diretor.- falou sirius desanimado.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com o senhor? Ultimamente, só tenho recebido reclamações ao seu respeito. No último mês, você anda muito distraído nas aulas, principalmente nas em conjunto com a Sonserina. Será que tem alguma pessoa lá que tem lhe distraído ultimamente?

- Não é nada disso, diretor, eu só pensava um pouco.

- Vamos, entre em meu escritório, vamos conversar melhor sobre o que tem lhe afligido. _Gotas de Limão!_ – a gárgula moveu-se para o lado revelando uma escada circular por onde Sirius e Dumbledore subiram até chegar a porta do escritório do diretor.

Sirius entrou meio apreensivo com o olhar que o bruxo mais velho lhe dirigia. 

- Sente-se, Sr. Black, e me conte o que tem acontecido com o senhor ultimamente. Diria que o senhor está com sintomas de quem está apaixonado. Estou certo?

Nesse momento, Sirius não soube definir o que sentiu, seu coração parecia que ia pular para fora do peito. _"Como ele pode saber disso? Não se pode esconder nada dele. E agora, o que eu faço, será que conto a verdade?"_.

Sirius sentou-se de frente para o diretor e resolveu que era hora dele desabafar o que estava sentindo desde o final do ano passado.

- Infelizmente sim. Eu realmente estou apaixonado. – Disse Sirius em um fôlego só.

- E posso saber o que há de tão ruim nisso para o senhor estar com este olhar tão melancólico? Na sua idade é normal se apaixonar.- constatou Dumbledore com seu olhar oscilando entre o preocupado e o divertido.

- Sei que é perfeitamente normal se apaixonar na minha idade, mas a questão é por quem eu estou apaixonado.

- E quem seria esse alguém?- Dumbledore inclinou-se em sua cadeira já sabendo o nome que sairia da boca de Sirius, mas aguardando que o bruxo menor o dissesse.

- Severus Snape... – Sirius aguardou a sentença do diretor que o mirava com um olhar destituído de qualquer emoção. Então, para surpresa do grifinório, Dumbledore sorriu. Não um sorriso cínico ou debochado, mas um sorriso sincero e de extrema compreensão.

- Agora me diga, porque isso é tão assustador? É pelo fato de ser outro garoto ou pelo fato de ser Severus Snape, o sonserino que pelos últimos cinco anos você e seus amigos têm perseguido?

Sirius deu um sorriso amarelo e então falou:

- Creio que não seja por nenhum desses motivos. A questão é que ele me odeia, justamente por nós termos perseguido ele por todos esses anos, e agora ele jamais vai me perdoar... e eu nem teria coragem de olhar nos olhos dele e dizer o quanto eu o amo, ele provavelmente pensaria que é outra peça dos _Marotos._

Dumbledore sorriu perante a inocência de Sirius. _"Como ele não notou que Severus também o ama, desde de seu primeiro ano nessa escola, e vem sofrendo todos esses anos quieto pensando que nunca seria correspondido? Mesmo que Severus tenha me pedido pra não contar eu vou ter que faze-lo, senão esses dois nunca irão se acertar"_.(Estranho o Dumby pensando desse jeito né? Mas ele é o máximo mesmo assim... dá-lhe Dumby... o/).

Dumbledore pigarreou alto antes de falar toda a verdade a Sirius.

- Mesmo assim acho que você deveria procurá-lo e dizer tudo o que sente... quem sabe o senhor não é correspondido?

- O senhor está falando sério? Por favor, diretor não brinque comigo, significaria muito pra mim! – Sirius ficou eufórico com as palavras de Dumbledore e torcia para que não fosse mais uma das piadas do velho mago.

- Severus esteve aqui neste escritório conversando comigo. Confessou estar apaixonado e lamentava que seus sentimentos jamais poderiam ser correspondidos. E tudo isso por sua causa, senhor Black.

Sirius não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, não via a hora de sair dali e ir correndo conversar com Snape.

- Eu preciso ir falar com ele agora! – olhou o relógio – As aulas da noite já terminaram... Ele deve estar jantando. Obrigado por tudo, Diretor! - Já ia indo embora quando Dumbledore o parou.

- Sirius! – Chamou ele sério – Converse a sós com ele, no momento é melhor que essa conversa fique só entre nós três.

- Tudo bem, diretor, eu vou falar só com ele, só espero que ele queira falar comigo... – Pediu licença ao Diretor e saiu correndo do escritório.

Sirius desceu as escadas pulando três degraus de cada vez e correu até chegar ao salão principal. Percorrendo o olhar pela mesa da serpente, não encontrou Severus. Não pensou duas vezes e correu para o jardim, ignorando os acenos de seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Ele não tinha condições de pensar em jantar naquele momento... A única coisa que queria era encontrar Severus e lhe dizer tudo o que sentia. Correu pelos jardins, e quando estava perdendo as esperanças o avistou sentado embaixo de uma árvore que ficava na outra margem do Lago, o local mais afastado do castelo. E, nossa, como ele estava lindo!

Sirius se aproximou de Severus com um sorriso enorme que não lhe foi correspondido.

Severus, estranhando a aproximação do outro, já se armou, apoiando a mão sobre a varinha. Estava preparado pra qualquer ataque por parte do Grifinório.

- O que você quer, Black? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Olá para você também, Severus.

- Hoje eu não estou para suas brincadeiras, Black, então acho melhor desmanchar esse seu sorriso cínico e dar o fora.- Severus achava estranho o comportamento de Sirius, não era o comportamento que o mais popular dos _Marotos_ costumava ter com ele.

Sirius sentiu seu estômago dar um nó, mas mesmo assim não desanimou. Vendo que não ia ser convidado a se sentar por Severus, achou melhor sentar-se assim mesmo. Sentou-se bem próximo ao outro, que para sua felicidade não reclamou.

- Eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas e queria saber se é verdade.

- Q... que coisas? – Gaguejou, nervoso com a proximidade de seus corpos. A proximidade era tanta que Severus sentia o hálito morno de Sirius tocar seus lábios como que pedindo passagem. Os olhos do Sonserino perdiam-se naquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos de Sirius e quando menos esperava foi beijado.

Sirius não pensou duas vezes e beijou Severus, que no começo tentou resistir, mas sentir a boca da pessoa que ele amava beijando-o era demais para ele. Aos poucos foi separando os lábios, permitindo que a língua de Sirius escorregasse pra dentro de sua boca e começasse a travar uma batalha contra a sua própria língua, que também já explorava a boca do grifinório.

Sirius nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo... Aproveitou uma brecha para escorregar sua mão para dentro da camisa do sonserino acariciando assim seu peito nu.(Sirius black não perde tempo O.O).

Mas eles já estavam indo longe demais e Snape a contragosto resolveu acabar com aquilo. Severus empurrou Sirius cuidadosamente, que ficou sem entender o porquê daquela reação... afinal ambos estavam gostando...

- Porque você fez isso? – perguntou Sirius, contrariado

- Eu é que pergunto, o que te deu na cabeça pra me beijar desse jeito?- Severus estava eufórico e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

- Pensei que fosse normal beijar a pessoa por quem estamos apaixonados... – respondeu com o sorriso mais calmo do mundo.

Severus estava completamente sem ar... será que seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça?

- O que você disse?- perguntou incrédulo.

- O que você ouviu... te amo, e sei que você me ama.- disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Quem lhe disse isso?- Severus estava rubro.

- Ninguém, eu percebi.

- Conta outra Black, essa não colou!- Severus erguia uma sobrancelha já temendo a resposta.

- Hoje, quando o professor me mandou sair da sala, eu fui conversar com o Diretor e contei tudo... e Dumbledore me confessou que você havia contado a ele que me ama.

- Eu não acredito...- Severus estava lívido - Não era pra ele ter contado!

- Mas se ele não tivesse contado, eu jamais teria vindo falar com você e esse beijo nunca teria acontecido.

Severus sorriu de leve e Sirius ficou pensando que esse era o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia visto.

- Você fica lindo quando sorri... deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

- Eu nunca tive motivos para sorrir.- Severus abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado.

Sirius levantou seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos fazendo Severus o encarar.

- Então quem sabe se eu lhe desse um motivo pra sorrir mais freqüentemente? – falou, com um sorriso enigmático lhe percorrendo os lábios.

- Que motivo?- perguntou apreensivo.

- Você aceita namorar comigo?

Severus arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir e resolveu perguntar pra ter certeza.

- O que você disse?

- Perguntei se você aceita namorar comigo.

Severus ficou quieto pensando na pergunta. _"Mas um namoro como o nosso seria com certeza proibido... Mas ele disse que conversou com o diretor então provavelmente ele está de acordo..."_

Sirius já estava ficando preocupado com a demora de Severus em lhe dar uma resposta. Cansado de esperar, ele virou o rosto de Severus e o obrigou a encara-lo nos olhos, repetindo a pergunta.

- E então? Você aceita?- ele viu a confusão de sentimentos naqueles olhos negros, e de repente a confusão pareceu terminar e Severus sorriu levemente para ele seus lábios formando a resposta que Sirius mais queria ouvir.

- Aceito.

- Sério? – agora era Sirius que não acreditava no que ouvia.

Severus foi se aproximando de Sirius e capturou seus lábios num beijo calmo, mas que transmitia exatamente tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento. Sirius sentiu uma variação enorme de sentimentos naquele beijo, desde o mais simples medo até a mais avassaladora das paixões.

Eles se separaram em busca de ar. O sonserino sentiu a boca de Sirius próxima ao seu ouvido e as palavras que ele mais queria ouvir serem sussurradas com carinho pelo grifinório.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Sirius.

Os dois se abraçavam como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Como se a única coisa que importasse agora fosse o amor dos dois. Só que isso não seria tão fácil como eles imaginavam... Ao longo dos anos eles passariam por provações que só fortaleceriam o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Afinal de contas, o amor quando é verdadeiro ultrapassa qualquer barreira...

FIM, ou não...

N.A.: Tudo bem eu admito a outra versão estava horrível por isso reescrevi. Não que essa esteja melhor,mas tah como posso dizer "Menos ruim". XD

Mas ela terá uma continuação, uma não várias, afinal eu tenho que mostrar como eles passaram os anos e como eu recebi na rewiew da **Rapousa**, eu tenho que mostrar o porque eles se odeiam tanto no presente de Harry...

Agradeço minha irmã Éowin Symbelmine por betar minhas fics...Valeu Maninha...

Agradeço a Tia J.K por ter criado esses maravilhosos personagens que infelizmente não me pertencem, pq se pertencessem eles seriam casados e se amariam eternamente e não se odiariam como nos livros, porque pra mim akilo tudo é falta de sexo...

Agradeço é claro a Sevy e Sirius sem os quais a fanfic não existiria.

E finalmente agradeço a Natascha Horn, sem a qual eu não poderia escrever, afinal dupla personalidade não tem corpo próprio...Ah e já ia esquecendo de agradecer a _"Misty, a Biba Cibernética"_ (gente, esse é o nome do meu pc), sem a colaboração do qual eu jamais teria concluído a fic...

E antecipadamente vou agradecendo os rewiews q espero receber, vamos lá faça uma autora feliz... _"Submit rewiew"_

Kissu

Arween Granger!


End file.
